


Fading Out

by JesterMonkey



Series: My Solas Frustrations [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, During The Game, F/M, In the Fade, Romance, Sexy Solas, Solas Smut, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place during the game, Solas takes Lavellan into the Fade for a good time. A great time. And when things don't quite go his way, he decides to get his head out of the fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Out

**Author's Note:**

> Solas and Lavellan totally did it. They totally did but Bioware ran out of time.
> 
> Either way, have some Solas and lemme know what you think!

Leaning back on the sofa, you yawn as you watched Solas lean over his desk. He rubs his neck and groans loudly. Your eyes trail down his slim figure towards his legs, glorious thighs framed beautifully in green tights. You found yourself wishing that his woollen shirt was just the tiniest bit shorter to reveal his posterior even more than it already did.

But you were more than likely really bored at that point.

“Solas, I thought you said we’d be doing something _fun_.” You sighed. “As much as I love being in your presence, I thought we would be doing more interesting than just sitting around.”

Solas turned to face you, his expression was polite yet clearly aggravated. “Forgive me, Vhenan. I didn’t think everything I did was for your entertainment.”

You folded your arms. “Should I just leave, then?”

Solas held his brow. “No, please don’t.”

“Are we going to do something, then?” You said, crossing your legs at him.

Solas’ eyes widened and he sighed. “No, not yet, I’m afraid.” He took a deep breath. “Forgive me for lashing out at you, Vhenan. I wasn’t planning on getting so…so…fixated on this.”

You stood up and slowly walked towards him. “Well, why not stop that right now, and we can take this somewhere more private.” You said, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning close to him. “You could certainly use a break.”

Solas smiled softly. He leaned down to kiss you, wrapping his arms tightly around you. You reached an arm upwards to his face as you broke the kiss. Solas rubbed his cheek against your hand and sighed. He kissed you again, quickly, before pulling away. He sighed blissfully as he leaned back over the table. His fingernails dug into the papers and wood. You ground your teeth together and stepped back from him.

“The things you do to me.” He sighed. He turned his head and smiled softly. “I can at least praise you on being so patient. Certainly more than I am.”

You pursed your lips and frowned. “So? You’re choosing your work over me? Again?”

“Regretfully so.” Solas grinned.

You leaned on one side and looked around the room. Above, Dorian and Leliana watched the two of you intently.

“What if I told you, as the Inquisitor, to stop what you’re doing immediately and come with me to bed?” You smirked at him.

His eyes narrowed and he grinned even wider. “Then I was have to disobey you.”

“You will be punished.” You chuckled at him, slinking your way to his side.

Solas reached a hand out and gently held your chin. “Being away from you is punishment enough.”

You stared at one another, carefully watching each other’s movements. Solas’ eyes never strayed from yours however his breathing began to deepen and he started to lick his chops like a hungry mutt.

You leaned closer to him and put your forehead on his, closing your eyes.

“OH, SOLAS!” Dorian shouted from above. “WOULD YOU JUST GO WITH HER, ALREADY!?”

Your eyes darted upwards to see the faces staring down at you. Dorian was practically throwing himself from the balcony as he shouted his frustrations and yours at the fellow mage. Leliana, leaned coolly and giggled.

“Hush, Dorian.” Leliana said coldly. “I want to see how this plays out. This could be very interesting.”

The two began to shout at one another. Solas chuckled softly to himself as you shook your head. You opened your eyes and he looked to you longingly.

He kissed you once more. “Vhenan, just go to your quarters. I’ll meet you there when I’m finished.”

You moved towards the door, yawning loudly. “That’s if I don’t fall asleep first.”

The very second you had settled into bed, you did just that.

It was pointless waiting for Solas. He was the romantic sort when he could be, any other time, he was all talk. You had often found yourself questioning your relationship; there were only a few times when you actually felt like a couple.

There were times when Solas would pull himself away from his study to walk around Skyhold with you. He knew so much about it, it was like he had once lived there. You loved listening to Solas talk. You could fall asleep to the sound of his voice if that were possible; his stories enthralled you. You imagined that most others would be bored of his ramblings, but you understood that he was the lonesome sort, a conversation every now and then did wonders for him.

Solas always seemed to give you hungry eyes at odd moments. When fighting, you could catch him watching you, taking in every movement and appreciating it greatly. It felt like that everything you did enamoured him, like he’d never seen another elf before.

It was already late at night, practically all of Skyhold was fast asleep, with the exception of the three you knew were still awake.

Solas slept a lot, so it was a surprise that he didn’t want to then.

Then you found yourself in a gorgeous field. The grass was tall and brown. Cool air brushed against your face, blowing the grass to brush up against your legs. You looked around, spinning in a slow circle, trying to gauge your surroundings. There was nothing but grass around you, but to the east, far away were rocky, grey mountains.

“Vhenan.” You heard from behind. “Glad to see you in such high spirits.”

You smiled to him as he approached. “Where are we?” You gasped.

“I wanted to take us somewhere more… Private.” He began. “So, naturally, I took us to the Fade. This is what remains of an ancient battle field. Our people fought for their freedom here, but ultimately lost. I feel at peace here. It is isolated and no one can see us here.”

“But what about the spirits here? Won’t they see us?” You ask softly, walking closer to him.

“I don’t think we should worry about them.” Solas gently held your face and rested his forehead on yours. “Just focus on me, Vhenan. Everything will be fine.”

You blushed, averting your eyes downwards. “You make it sound difficult, Solas.” You say feeling the warmth on your cheeks. “I remember you saying that things were easier for you in the Fade; is that true?”

Solas grinned. “Would you care to find out?” He said in a low growl.

Solas pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you and placing his hands on your tail bone. You followed suit. His hands held you firmly.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Solas whispered to you. “Just to spend some time, completely and truly alone with you, Vhenan.”

“Even though we’re technically separated.” You added.

He chuckled. “That is true. And yet, I feel closer to you now than ever.”

You dug your nails into his clothes. “We should probably stop wasting time then.”

“I’m not wasting time, I’m taking in every moment of this. Every sensation and sense.” Solas hissed. “Is that so wrong?”

“I suppose not.” You said softly. “Though, to most people that sounds just like wasting time.”

“Oh! Eager, are we?” Solas said, snickering.

“Solas… I want this as much as you do.” You gasp, dragging your hands up his back and to his shoulder blades.

Solas laughed. “Does your want crush you? Enrage you? Does it make you hunger for more?”

“Yes.” You reply quaintly. “Does it do that to you?”

“No.” He hissed. “It is far more painful than that.”

Finally Solas starts to pull at your clothing.

“INQUISITORRRR!” A woman said, deliciously rolling her ‘R’s.

You throw yourself up into a seated position and stare at Josephine on your right. You looks to you with a concerned look but continues with her business.

“Inquisitor, sorry to wake you, but we really have some business to attend to.” She said softly. “Are you alright?”

You smiled sweetly at her. “I was just having a nice dream. That’s all.”

“Well, I am terribly sorry. But we really must attend to this.” She turned her back to you. “I will see you shortly.”

Your smile slowly faded as you eyes the woman, watching her leave your quarters. You grinned at the thought of Solas waking up. You couldn’t wait to tell him you told him so. Even then, you preferred that Josephine had waken you before things had started to get interesting rather than during.

**Author's Note:**

> Solas is Goalsas!
> 
>  
> 
> (aside from that spoilery thing but ya'll get me, right?)


End file.
